His Girl
by OriginalX
Summary: A series of oneshot's about Klaus and his daughter. AU. Not to OOC or fluffy. Features the Originals.
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first go at this. I couldn't find a story like this so I thought that I would make one. This will not be a novel, more oneshot style. However I do hope to do it in chronological order. Hope you enjoy!

This first chapter is really short. Kind of a prologue.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson. Original. Vampire. Hybrid. Brother. Narstasitic, backstabbing, wanker. All titles that the 1000 year old man was used to and comfortable with. Father. His impending title, a reluctant title.

Despite months to get used to the idea of becoming a parent the original hybrid struggled to grasp the concept of fatherhood. He didn't believe he could give the unconditional love that his siblings believed he was capable of. At the beginning the constant thrum from Hayley's belly did not call to him in the same way that it did his brother and sister. He believed himself indifferent to the idea. His reaction to the endangerment of the child's life suggested otherwise. He kept these feelings hidden. He was conflicted, his desire to be wanted and loved, against his hatred of lonliness and disappointment. Niklaus Mikaelson was not weak and by handing his heart to the unknown was a risk. A vulnerable and mortal risk, who's mortality had the potential to rip his heart to shreads with its death.

He had asked what the baby offered him. Power. Not by his standards, his brothers were different entirely. Secretly he wanted to believe in it to. Believe that this child would be his saviour. As the child grew so did his belief. Not because of the witches prophecy. Not because of the child's potential powers. It was because he let himself care. He took Rebekah's advice.

When he found he was to expect a daughter he had been surprised. He had always pictured a son. A boy who he could teach to king, who he could shape and mould into a better man than he had ever been. Boys seemed tough, more durable, something his child would need to be because of its parentage, its family, its heritage. He was comfortable with boys. He had experiance, Marcel, Henrik, Stefan. All mattered to him in different ways. He had taught them all, felt a sense of responsibility. Girls, they were a different breed entirely. He thought them to be delicate and vulnerable. Admittidly his sister, Caroline and Hayley had proven him worng, yet he still felt protective of them. He would have to be softer with a daughter, a side of himself he was not in touch with.

As his daughter got stronger so did his feelings for the unborn girl, still dependent on her mother. He would catch himself looking at the swell of Hayley's stomach, imagining what she would look like, who she would she be like. Would she inherit his eyes, his curls, his temper? He prayed not. His girl would be what he was not. She would be allowed to be weak, she would be allowed to cry and she would never feel alone. He would make sure of that.

He anticipated her arrival. She would grace the world with her presence soon. Too soon he sometimes thought. He was not ready yet. New Orleans was not safe for his child, his heir, his daughter.

* * *

What did you think? I know this was a bit strange but I just wanted to establish his feelings because lets be honest Klaus is never going to be a loving father right from the off. The baby will be born next. The whole point of these oneshots is to give some insights into some father daughter moments. Please Review! Open to suggestions for specific oneshots!


	2. Birth

It was no surprise that when baby Mikaelson entered the world she would do so with a bang. It was also no surprise that she would arrive at the most inconvenient possible time. She was early and entirely unexpected. The battle for the possession of Davina had been raging for months. The time for the harvest was drawing to a close and the witches were getting more and more desperate. The night of Klaus's childs birth was the night the witches gained control of Davina.

When Rebekah called him to notify him of Hayley's labour he had panicked. Not openly. But internally Klaus was a mess. He was stood in the middle of the graveyard, Davina's bloodied corpse in front of him on the a stone alter. The witches were chanting, praying to their ancestors. Elijah could not tear his eyes away from the body of the young girl he had promised to help, not knowing whether the 'reaping' would return her when it was performed. Niklaus turned to catch his brothers eye to which Elijah nodded, evidently after overhearing the rather brief phone call between his siblings.

Klaus returned to their plantation house. Several months ago he would have been more concerned with the events revolving the witches, the events that would affect his mission to become king again. His child was more important now. The little girl who would soon be his everything, although this fact was unknown to Klaus.

He heard Hayley's grunts of pain and made his way to the source of the noise. She was lay on her bed, her gown hitched around her waist and his sister between her legs. He could taste the adrenaline in the room. It called to the wolf inside of him. The hybrid observed the wolf as she fought to bring their little one into the world. The labour was hard though and Hayley seemed to be waning. The sweat dripped down her face, her eyes were struggling to stay shut. She kept chanting, 'I can't'.

She could though and she did. With a final push and and groan of pain the little girl slid gracefully into the welcoming hands of her aunt. Hayley sagged back on to the pillow, utterly exhausted. Klaus approached with caution unsure of what sight would meet him. The little girl had yet to make a noise, a fact not missed by Niklaus or Hayley. Rebekah was rubbing the little one's back, Niklaus could tell by her arm movements. Then she cried. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. After a few more quick actions by Rebekah the girl was detatched from her mother and thrusted into her fathers arms whilst Rebekah helped to clean Hayley up.

Niklaus held the girl awkwardly in his large hands. She was tiny, even more so due to her early arrival. He pulled her closer to his chest, sharing his body heat with his daughter. Klaus was entranced, he could feel her heartbeat pounding against his chest, it was the only noise he could hear. I was rapid and light and a very real reminder of the little life that he held in his hands that he was responsible for, that he created. He was faintly aware of Rebekah repositioning his hands as she wrapped her neice in a soft towel, however he was to transfixed on his daughter to notice his sister.

His girl flexed her hands and Klaus found himself stroking the tiny palm, inspecting her immaculate finger nails. The newborn gripped her fathers finger and held it with a surprisingly firm grip. Klaus felt the walls he had taken such time and care to build up come down, by one simple action. The absolute love that he was experiencing frightened him, he had never felt anything like it before in his exisitence. This child had forced her way into his heart and Niklaus knew she would never relinquish the iron grip she had on it, not that he wanted her to. She was his and he was hers and that was the way it was going to be, for the rest of eternity.

* * *

I sat in the front room of my home, my girl perched on my legs as I studied her every feature. Her eyes were the generic blue that all babies started out with, yet they showed no sign of darkening, her eyelashes were an inky black and impossibly long as they fanned out elegantly. Her skin tone was slightly darker than that of the Mikaelsons, something the newborn had inherited from her mother. One of the few characteristics she had from Hayley it seemed as the girl appeared to be more Mikaelson than anything else.

I still could not comprehend the feelings that my daughter had inspired in me. I had barely let go of her since her birth, only twice so that her mother and aunt could get to know the little girl.

I was disturbed by musings when a familiar voice invaded the room. I looked up to see Elijah looking fondly at his niece, a grin etched upon his eternally youthful face. He came and bent down beside my daughter and I. He gently ran a fingertip over her head.

''Are you not going to introduce me Niklaus.''

I gave my brother a grin before replying.

''This is Freya. Freya Mikaelson.''

* * *

**Here we go! Thought I would give you another chapter just to start setting the scene. Freya is a norse name so from the era of the originals. It was the name of a one of their female gods who was a god of beauty and war etc. I thought a warrior name was appropriate. Sorry about mistakes, I have no beta. This chapter was not as long as I wanted it to be but they will increase in size as Freya gets older. You can only write so much about a newborn. Please review!**


	3. Reintroductions

Fatherhood. A phase in his life that Niklaus did not ever think would come to pass, he had been dead for a 1000 years after all. It was not what he expected when it came crashing into his life. He imagined being the protector, the provider. He did not expect to care and most importantly he did not expect himself to love.

Freya. She was something else. He was enraptured by her presence, he caught himself staring when nobody was looking. It would not do for them to see how much she meant to him, it would not do for him to reveal the depth of his weakness when it came to his daughter. He kept contact to a minimum. Despite being in the world for almost month he could count the number of times he had held her on one hand. He had never fed her, bathed her or dressed her. Deep down he longed to hold her when she cried. Yet he did not.

Klaus maintained the mask he had constructed over a thousand years. It was for her own good he told himself. The hybrid didn't want to ruin her, contaminate her with his evil. His self-destructive nature did not change when he became a dad.

_'No one will ever love you boy'_

The words his father had spoken to him, not so long ago, still haunted him. He half believed them. How would the innocent little creature that was his daughter love him when she discovered all of the things he had done, all the evil he spread. He would not spread it to her. That Niklaus was sure of. The best way was to stay away, keep her safe but from a distance. She may resent him or hate him but she would be safe. The hatred was inevitable any way, Klaus was certain.

* * *

By the end of the first month of Freya's life Rebekah decided enough was enough. She talked to Hayley and Elijah and it was decided. They would force him to interact with his daughter. Hayley was reluctant to leave her daughter, she thought Klaus was just neglectful. Elijah believed he was more concerned with Marcel, yet he had seen the devotion in his brother's eyes the first time he had seen him with Freya. Rebekah was closest to the truth. She knew her big brother better than the rest, they were alike in many ways. She knew he cared, she had seen it countless times over the past nine months. She knew he was scared. Scared of rejection, scared of betrayal and scared of being alone. Katherine's words all those months ago had struck a chord with her.

_'We're alone. And we hate it.'_

Rebekah would make sure he wasn't alone.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Klaus was interrupted from his traitorous thoughts by the high pitched cries of his daughter. He waited for his sister or Hayley to tend to the babe but the cries did not quieten. Minutes later the baby was still crying and nobody seemed to be making a move to settle her. Klaus walked cautiously into the entrance hall, there was nobody around and other than Freya's cries he could hear nothing. It was then that piece of paper on the table caught his eye. Klaus snatched it up to read the note.

_We've gone out Niklaus, look after your daughter. We shall return later._

_Yours_

_Rebekah_

_p.s Do try not to kill the poor thing, I think you'll find she's rather delightful when you give her some much needed attention. Surely even you can cope with a baby for a few hours big brother._

_X_

He crushed the paper in his palmed and threw it against the wall. He knew what his sister was doing. Unfortunately there was not much he could do about it now. He couldn't just leave the girl alone. Reluctantly the hybrid flashed up to his daughter's nursery and stood outside the door. The dark barrier that held his daughter was slightly ajar. '_Get a grip Niklaus' _He told himself.

He marched into the room and over to the child's crib. Her little face was screwed up and bright red from all of her screaming, which showed no signs of quietening. Her hands and feet were flailing wildly in the air. Klaus put his hand inside and stroked his daughter's tummy gently yet awkwardly, trying to soothe her. This did not work so Klaus determined she must be crying for a reason, other than to just gain attention.

Klaus was not a squeamish man, the countless slaughters and messy murders had taught him that. However the prospect of changing his daughters nappy was not at all appealing. To his great relief his wolf like sense's told him that a dirty nappy was not the problem.

Freya looked up at her father and her face, once more began to scrunch up into a mask of discontent. The hybrid reached down once more and stroked his daughter's stomach, his hand almost the same size as her body. It was at that moment that Klaus truly realised how tiny and vulnerable she was. It made him want to protect her. It made him want to stop any harm ever coming to the little the girl in front of him. Klaus was encased in a feeling of undying and unquestionable love in that moment, even as his daughter was screaming. He realised that whatever this little creature did he would never stop loving her. She was his and he would do his best to keep her safe. Klaus realised that if it came down to it his daughter would be his first priority, family above all, always and forever. As long as she was safe was all that mattered to him. He couldn't believe that he could help create something so pure and perfect, a notorious vampire could surely not make anything as innocent as Freya. Yet here she was, before his very eyes, with his curly hair and blue eyes.

Klaus let out a deep breathe that he didn't even realise he was holding as he tried to comprehend all of the feelings that he had suddenly discovered and embraced. He was brought from his musings when Freya gave an especially loud cry so he cautiously picked her up.

As soon as she was in her father's arms her cries began to soften until she was hardly making any noise at all. He smirked as she looked at him, seemingly transfixed by him.

'Is that all you wanted? A little attention. You've been spending too much time with your Aunt 'Bekah sweetheart.'

Freya gave him a toothless grin and Klaus found himself returning it.

'You've gone soft old man.' He said to himself.

Klaus readjusted the little girl in his arms and slowly made his way over to the chair in the corner of her room. The baby mewed a little at being jostled but as soon as they were settled the pair dropped into a comfortable silence. Klaus inspected her thoroughly. She had changed since he had last held her. She had filled out and was more of a weight in his secure grip, she was still not heavy by any means but she had certainly grown. She had his dimples, he had noticed when she offered him that little smile. She was very blonde with wispy curls on the top of her still soft head.

Klaus didn't know how long he sat with his girl in his arms but realised it must have been a while when the girl started to squirm. He brought Freya up to his chest to try and calm her, however this did not seem to appease her restlessness.

'Come on sweetheart, we were getting on so well.'

Klaus heard a soft chuckle from the doorway.

'She's probably hungry Nik.'

Rebekah was lent against the doorframe, a soft smile on her eternally young face. Klaus hadn't noticed before but she looked lighter, like a weight had been lifted. He held his daughter out for her to take.

'Not a chance Niklaus, I think it's time she had her first bottle of daddy, don't you?'

Klaus nodded and rose from the chair. He repositioned Freya and walked towards the door. As he drew level with his sister he placed a soft peck of the side of her head.

'Thanks little sister.' He all but whispered and then proceeded to feed his girl.

Rebekah remained where she was with a smile on her face and an unfamiliar warmth in her chest.

'It was my pleasure Niklaus.' She replied to nobody in particular.

* * *

**Not too sure about this! Don't know whether I got Klaus right or not! Review and let me know! I'm so grateful to everybody who had reviewed already! It inspires me to keep going! Any requests?**


	4. Passing Responsibility

**Hi! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had a lot going on recently. Anyway hope you enjoy! These first couple of chapters are just setting the scene. Whilst this will still be a series of oneshots I do want there to be some resemblance of a plotline that the individual chapters can be loosely based on. This one is a bit heavy, not a lot of fluffyness, too much Freya and Klaus. It is coming, I promise.**

* * *

By the time Marcel found out about Freya she was only six months old. Despite the best attempts by her family, little Freya could not stay hidden forever, especially from the self-proclaimed king of New Orleans. Marcel had spies everywhere, in all inches of the quarter and a lone werewolf was not something that went unnoticed. Hayley had begun to venture out a little more into the quarter, she never took her daughter with her. That was too dangerous and Klaus had forbidden it. They had known each other for over a year and Hayley knew which issues not to push the hybrid on, their daughter's welfare was one of these. Since finally allowing himself to show his feelings for the girl he had become more involved, relished his position as Freya's father. Hayley was glad, every girl needed her father, and she knew that better than anyone. She was grateful to the originals, they had not cast her out, stolen her daughter or even killed her like she expected. They had welcomed her, a little reluctantly admittedly and they would never fully trust her, they didn't even fully trust each other but that's what a thousand years of running and paranoia did to someone.

They all loved Freya, they didn't always show it openly, especially Klaus but it was undoubtedly there. Elijah showed it in his tender smile, Rebekah with her gentle kisses and Klaus with his eyes. The look of devotion she would catch there when he looked at Freya assured Hayley that her daughter would always have someone to love and protect her. She knew he spent the majority of his nights in her nursery, he protested otherwise but she knew. It was the wolf in him, it called to her to. The need to protect your own, to keep them safe. She felt it for the Originals to, they were her family now, whether she expected it or not.

* * *

It was a sticky summer evening when Hayley was followed home. The nightwalkers had trailed her sticking to the shadows being careful to stay hidden. Wolves didn't just come to the quarter, they had an agenda and it was best to find out what it was before killing the beast. When they reached the plantation house their interest was piqued. They knew this was where Klaus resided, his feud with Marcel was ongoing and unrelenting, any dirt on the hybrid would surely earn them a daylight ring, or at least a step closer to one. They watched the dark haired wolf ascend the steps and fumble with her keys yet before she reached the door it opened. Elijah Mikaelson was on the other side and offered the wolf girl a smile. She returned it and made her way in. The door was abruptly closed and all was still.

The vampires waited from their hiding place, waiting for someone of interest to emerge. They didn't have to wait long. When the door opened once more it was not the wolf girl who stepped out, it was the hybrid himself but he was not alone, cradled in his arms was a baby. Freya. The vampires watched with interest as he paced up and down the porch with the screaming baby, he appeared to be trying to settle her down. Eventually the little one was quiet and Klaus pulled her up to his chest, placing her cheek against his. He walked back into the house and all was still once more. It was not long before the nightwalkers raced back towards there king, ready to tell him the news that they had found a weakness to exploit.

* * *

Marcel had narrowed his eyes and considered what his nightwalkers had to say. He had heard rumors of this before, from the witches, from the hybrid Tyler months ago. He had discounted them all. It was impossible, vampires could not procreate. Yet Klaus was not a vampire. He was a hybrid, the original hybrid. Rebekah had sworn that it was not true, she had laughed in his face when he suggested it months ago, told him to not believe everything he heard. Told him why would she be with him if she had the chance of a real family at home, the chance to gain something she always dreamed of. She always was a good liar Marcel concluded. He smiled to himself, he had the upper hand now and he knew how to weaken his sire. Klaus and his siblings may be invincible but not all those he cared for were, that much was evident. The plan would be kept a secret, only Marcels most trusted would know about it. The Originals would have no clue.

* * *

They lured Klaus and Rebekah away, they took their brother. Elijah had been overpowered by the sheer numbers against him, Marcel had lost men to the Original but nobody irreplaceable, their lives were worth it to gain the upper hand. With them distracted Marcel made his place to the plantation house, where he had been kept a slave. Ironic really that this is where he would cement his place as king, show the world that even the most powerful could not remove Marcellus from his city. When he reached the front door, he opened it quietly, it would not do for the werewolf to call her protectors.

He planned to kill them both, the wolf and her demon child, her impossible child. He would make it plain to Klaus who had done it, he would let him know they had suffered and that it was his fault, that he should never have returned, that Marcel was king.

Marcel heard them before he saw them. The wolf was talking to the child, singing to her baby, he stood in the doorway and watched for a second. It would be a shame really, they were both beautiful. The baby was definitely a Mikaelson with her big blue eyes and blonde curls. The baby's fists tightly gripped her mother's hair. The little girl locked eyes with Marcel and he knew it was time to announce his arrival, better to get this done with, the Originals would be back soon, Elijah in tow no doubt and he did not fancy his odds against the three of them. He was confident, not stupid.

''Evening Sweetheart"

* * *

Klaus heard the commotion before his siblings. He heard Freya's cries, he heard Hayley's screams and he heard Marcel's laughter. He flashed inside his home, moving faster than ever before, pushing his legs to reach his daughter and her mother. He heard Rebekah and Elijah behind him, moving just as quickly, just as desperately. Klaus had Marcel pinned to the wall before the younger vampire really was even aware he was there. Elijah stopped in front of Hayley who had slid down the wall Freya clutched to his chest.

''How dare you Marcellus, you dare defy me. Your-"

Klaus was interrupted by his brother.

''Niklaus, come here."

Marcel laughed and as quick as flash Rebekah had his neck snapped, allowing Klaus to relinquish his tight hold on the vampire. Elijah passed the baby to Rebekah and she rocked Freya in her arms, trying to calm her niece.

Klaus bent down, immediately feeling the smell of blood penetrate his hyper sensitive nose. The blood that was soaking Hayley's shirt was spreading onto the floor. She was getting paler by the second, her eyes flickering in an effort to stay open. Klaus bit into his wrist and offered it to the wolf but she refused to take it.

''It won't work, it's too bad to be healed."

She offered him a weak smile and he returned it, lowering his wrist from her face.

''Let me hold Freya, one last time. Please."

Rebekah immediately passed the infant to her mother. Freya had stopped crying and stared up at her mum with the big blue eyes that Hayley adored more than anything else. She stroked her blonde curls and placed a gentle kiss on Freya's forehead, inhaling the scent of her child one last time.

''You make sure you look after her Klaus. She's going to need you, more than ever now. Keep her safe for me, keep my girl safe. Tell her that I loved her that I will always love her and I'll always be watching. Make sure she is happy.''

Klaus nodded, unsure of what to say. He took Freya into his arms when Hayley offered her to him, holding his daughter closely. His hand lingered in hers for a second and he gave it a squeeze, which was his was of agreeing, promising that he would raise their girl the best he could. Rebekah and Elijah watched sadly as the young woman began to close her eyes. Tears cascaded down Rebekah's cheeks as she watched her friend take her final breaths. In and out. In and out. Eventually they became less frequent until they stopped all together. The silence created by Hayley's death was filled moments later with a gasp as Marcel came back to life. None of the Originals had the energy to stop him as he sped from the house, only partially victorious.

''Get her out of here Nik, we'll sort it out.'' Came Rebekah's defeated tones.

Klaus rose to his feet, his daughter steady in his strong arms. He left the room without looking back, whilst lifting Freya to his chest. He pressed his lips to the side of her head and held them there for a few seconds as he sat himself down on his bed.

''It's just me and you now Freya.''

* * *

**Hope that was ok! It was my plan all along to kill Hayley off. I really like her character but for this particular story I felt she needed to be out of the way, can't have Klaus neglecting his responsibilities can we! Please review! I promise the wait won't be so long next time!**


	5. Home Alone Part 1

**Two chapters in the two days! This is the first time Klaus gets left alone with Freya! I imagine he had done bits and pieces with her before but had never had to fully deal with a baby before! Should be interesting!**

* * *

Since Hayley had passed Rebekah and Elijah had not left Klaus alone with Freya, it was not because they didn't think he could handle it, not because they didn't trust him. The truth was they didn't want to be alone either. They were a family, something that had become more evident of late. Especially since the arrival of little Freya. They shared things with each other, things that before they would never have considered. So when Niklaus found himself alone with his girl for the day he was relieved. No Elijah with a constant watchful eye and the occasional 'be careful Niklaus'. There was no Rebekah to take his girl and play mother. It was not that he didn't appreciate their input, he did, silently. Rebekah had taken it upon herself to take over the mothering role from Hayley. She did things she presumed Klaus wouldn't consider.

Rebekah had formed a bond with his girl and the baby reciprocated it, he could see it in the way the girl smiled when Rebekah gave her attention, the way she would be enraptured by Rebekah's hair. He didn't feel like Freya really knew him. He had been present but not in the same way as Hayley and Rebekah. When he had been growing up men did not do that for the children. They were the protectors and the providers, not the ones to nurture. Yet he had come to realise he wanted to do that for his girl. He would still protect her and provide for her. Yet he would make sure that she knew that her father loved her. She would never feel the way he had.

* * *

I was lay in bed, a habit that became more normal for me once Freya was born. It was a routine, something that I had to come to rely on in regards to my daughter. I would be predictable for her. When she cried I would rise from my own bed and get her up. This was the part of the day I had learnt to appreciate. Usually I could hear the fluttering of Freya's heart and her soft breaths. I could hear Rebekah humming in the shower, my sister could carry a tune. Not that I would tell her that. I could hear the soft rustling of the pages of the book my brother was reading. This was normal and I liked it. Today was different. I could hear Rebekah walking round. Elijah seemed to be packing something, most probably 'Bekah's bag. Freya's heartbeat was still there though, softly beating away.

Next thing, my door is open and Rebekah is strolling in, Freya leant on her chest, still not fully awake.

''Are you sure you're going to be ok Nik? I'm sure 'Lijah can handle this business on his own. I can stay?"

"As I have already expressed Rebekah I am quite capable of looking after my daughter for the day. Now hand her here and get gone."

"Well isn't your daddy just charming in the morning Freya!" Rebekah muttered to her niece as she gave her a kiss and placed her into my waiting arms. The youngest and eldest original left soon after leaving me and Freya to ourselves.

* * *

Klaus had placed his girl on the bed next to him as she woke up. Her little hands and feet were kicked up in the air as she took in the room with wide eyes. Klaus sat and smiled without even realising it. He didn't know how this little person could have so much control over him. She could change him with her mere presence. He marvelled at how much she had changed since that first day. Her skin had darkened, the blonde curls became more pronounced. She had started to smile, a smile that warmed his dead heart. Her pouty little lips and her dimples. Inherited from him. How could he had fathered something so pure? A question he asked himself every day. He watched as Freya flipped herself over, rolling on to her stomach. She lifted her little head and grinned to herself. Klaus found himself grinning to. He was proud of his little wolf, just for being her.

* * *

The first half of the duo's day was easy, just like any normal day. Niklaus took his girl into his study with him and lay her on the floor whilst he painted. His paintings had changed recently, the tones lighter, bigger brush strokes. His sketchbook was now filled with not only the face of Caroline Forbes but of Freya and his siblings. His favourite was one of Rebekah and Freya asleep together. His little sister and his daughter. Two of the most important women in his life. As he flipped through the book he heard a bang. His eyes immediately flew to his daughter, now covered in his paints. It seemed she had grabbed the edge of the cloth that they were perched on. He got up and quickly scanned her for injuries but it appeared she had none, she wasn't crying. She was laughing. The little mess maker was laughing. Klaus found himself joining in.

"Really sweetheart? You messy devil. Already causing your Dad trouble!"

Klaus froze, he had just referred to himself as Dad, something he had never said before, it was a foreign feeling yet not unpleasant. He scooped his paint covered daughter into his arm and placed her on his hip. Whilst on the way to the bathroom he repeatedly had to remove her little fingers from her mouth as she seemed intent on sucking them clean. He was positive it would not harm her yet he hated to consider what Rebekah would do if she returned to find her niece poisoned. As he walked into the room he abruptly realised he had never bathed the girl. He ran the shallow water and gently undressed Freya. As soon as she was placed in the water though Freya began to bawl. Now Klaus remembered why he had never participated in this particular task and had been quite content to let Rebekah deal with Freya. She screamed the place down whenever she was confronted with the bath.

By the time Klaus was finished he swore he was just as wet as Freya. He pulled off his wet t-shirt as he cradeled Freya against him in an effort to keep her warm whilst she was clad only in a towel. It was also evident that the girl was getting hungry, Klaus knew the discontent look that she was currently sporting all too well.

"I know love, we'll feed you soon. If you hadn't decided to cover yourself in paint we wouldn't be in this situation would we?"

Freya was unmoved by her Father's point and began to whimper as he dressed her in a simple white sleeper. Once all the buttons were aligned correctly he scooped the baby up, who was beginning to break into a full on cry.

''Demanding little madam" Klaus muttered to himself.

It was times like this that he struggled. He knew she couldn't help it but he was frustrated, he didn't like it when she cried, he felt like he was failing her. Klaus knew this was totally illogical, that's what babies did after all. He kept it together though, trying to forget about the noise as he rocked her and got a bottle ready.

"If my enemies could see me now" he thought to himself.

* * *

The rest of the day went off without a hitch, Klaus finally getting to grips with all that was involved with his daughter. Before Hayley died he had been fixated on ending Marcel. Not only for selfish reasons, he wanted his family to be safe, he wanted his home back. He did still like the idea of being king though. Yet after the she-wolfs death Klaus had been less upfront with his actions, he had more of a responsibility to his daughter now and although he desperately wanted to kill his former protégé he would wait for the right time, when the threat to Freya was minimal. He would get revenge for denying Freya the chance to know her mother.

When he heard the front bang later on Klaus was sat in an armchair, Freya fast asleep on his chest, her tiny fist grabbing hold of his Henley. He knew it was his siblings as after the Marcel fiasco they had signed the deeds of the house over to a human maid who was compelled to invite only those the Originals approved inside. They took a few minutes and he presumed it was to do with the maid having to invite in a guest the pair brought with them.

He heard footsteps approach the room and turned his towards the door, ready to greet his siblings and their guest. First entered Rebekah and Elijah who were followed by Stefan Salvatore. He tore his eyes away from the group as Freya began to reposition herself in her sleep.

"Evening Elijah, Rebekah. Good to see you Stefan mate."

It was not until another voice spoke up that he tore his eyes from his daughter.

"What about me?"

"Caroline?"

"Hi Klaus".

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, again I am setting the scene. It will be much easier to write scenes between Freya and Klaus when she can actually communicate back. This is part 1! I will explain the arrival of Caroline and Stefan in part 2! Hope you don't mind! Please review! **


	6. Home Alone Part 2

**Thought I would get this one finished! Thank you for all of your review!**

* * *

**_Last time_**_. _

_He heard footsteps approach the room and turned his towards the door, ready to greet his siblings and their guest. First entered Rebekah and Elijah who were followed by Stefan Salvatore. He tore his eyes away from the group as Freya began to reposition herself in her sleep._

_"Evening Elijah, Rebekah. Good to see you Stefan mate." _

_It was not until another voice spoke up that he tore his eyes from his daughter._

_"What about me?"_

_"Caroline?"_

_"Hi Klaus"._

* * *

"Not meaning to be rude love but what are you doing here? This was the last place I expected you." Klaus asked Caroline whilst repositioning his sleeping daughter.

The two stared at each other, soaking the other one in, it had been over a year since they had last seen each other after all. Just as Caroline opened her mouth to respond Rebekah cut it.

''Come on Elijah, Stefan, let's leave these two alone, allow them to catchup."

Elijah gave a brief nod as Rebekah grabbed Stefan's hand and led him away from the sitting room, leaving Klaus and Caroline alone. The pair stood in silence for a few seconds before Klaus motioned for Caroline to take a seat opposite him. The baby vampire perched on the edge of her seat, twisting her hands evidently nervous for her talk with Klaus.

"Well? What brought you to New Orleans Caroline?"

The beautiful blonde looked up from her lap before replying.

"Well it was for Stefan really. After the whole Silas fiasco because it turned out Stefan was Silas's doppelganger and Elena is really Amara's doppelganger and the two are like, fated to be together, which really sucked for Da-"

"Love, you're rambling."

"Sorry. Well Stefan ended up locked in a safe for all of last summer and he's not been the same since. Everything around Mystic Falls reminds him of it and I'm frightened that he's close to going all ripper Stefan on me, so I thought if we got him away for a while it might help him. Anyway Matt and Rebekah kept in touch for a little while and when she asked how Stefan was doing I asked if perhaps he might be able to visit, because him and Rebekah had that thing once and I thought he might be able to move on."

"Yes love I know that part but it doesn't explain why you decided to accompany him."

"Well I didn't want him to be alone and-"

Klaus raised his eyebrows, knowing full well that this was not the truth. Caroline studied his expression before finally exhaling.

"Fine, I missed you ok! I thought I might take you up on your offer to show me New Orleans."

Klaus couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face. She was finally here for him, just as he had hoped. When Caroline saw this she smirked back at him.

"Don't look at me like that Klaus"

The two broke out into a harmonious laughter before settling back into their chairs and dropping into conversation.

* * *

"So when are you going to address the tiny elephant in the room Klaus?"

"I don't follow Love?"

"Well for the past hour we have been talking yet you have failed to mention the baby you have been holding."

"That's because we've been talking about you Caroline. I wanted to know how you've been."

"Well now you know! Who is this gorgeous little thing? I presume the infamous Freya that Rebekah was gushing to Stefan about."

Klaus smiled. "That would be correct. I did intend on telling you I just wasn't quite sure how to approach the situation."

"I'm here now, tell me."

"Freya is mine. Before you say anything I know it should be impossible but apparently due to me being the Original hybrid I have the ability to procreate… under certain stipulations."

"Stipulations?"

"It has to be another werewolf. That is the only way."

"So who is this werewolf?"

"That is not of importance, she is no longer… involved."

"but-"

"I said no Caroline."

The fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, the tension almost unbearable.

"It suits you by the way." Caroline started

"What?"

"Fatherhood. It looks good on you Klaus."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"You should. You're different with her, I can tell and I've only been here for an hour. She's softened you. Who would have thought it hey? Niklaus Mikaelson, Original hybrid, notorious vampire, loving father." Caroline smirked at him, gauging his reaction.

"Are you trying to say that I've gone soft sweetheart? I assure you I haven't."

Caroline actively scoffed at this and Klaus gave a playful snarl bringing the two to laughter once more. The movement caused by this laughter awakened the baby and she soon made her presence known as she began to whine. Klaus rocked the baby in his arms, not caring that Caroline was there. When the whining didn't stop Klaus realised his girl was most likely ready for her next meal and stood up before he had a full blown tantrum on his hands.

"Would you mind taking her Love? I just need to get her meal."

Caroline seemed a little daunted by the question but nodded and held her arms out as Klaus placed the infant into her arms and strode out of the room. The younger vampire looked at the little girl in her arms. There was no doubt in her mind that Freya belonged to Klaus. She had his big blue eyes and she was sure she had the dimples to. Her hair was curly and blonde, nearer to Rebekah's shade than Klaus's dirty blonde locks. The two pairs of blue eyes met, enraptured with the other.

''You are a pretty girl aren't you. Your daddy is lucky to have you."

Freya seemed incredibly interested with Caroline's hair and raised her chubby arm in an effort to grip her blonde tresses. Unbeknownst to the two Klaus stood leant in the doorway a soft smile on his face at seeing his girls together.

"I wouldn't let her do that you know. For someone so small she has quite the grip, Rebekah consistently finds herself a few hairs shorter as soon as my daughter gets a hold of her."

Caroline looked up and grinned whilst untangling Freya's fist from her curls. Klaus walked towards the pair and sat down next to them. He offered Caroline the bottle but she declined. Instead handing Freya back to her father. Caroline watched with in wonder as Klaus fed his daughter, every now and again catching droplets of milk that dribbled down her chin with his finger. When he had finished he placed the girl on his chest and gently patted her back. When Caroline handed him a cloth to clean Freya with their hands touched, only adding to the tension which was already present. The adults watched fondly as Freya once more began to drop off to sleep. Caroline was transfixed on the father and daughter. She watched as Klaus brought Freya up to his chest and kissed the soft crown of her head as he got to his feet.

"I'll just go and put her down. I shan't be long."

Before Klaus could leave though Rebekah appeared.

"I'll put her to bed Nik. I've not seen her all day!"

Klaus nodded and carefully handed his sleeping daughter over to his sister.

* * *

The night had worn on, awkward topics had been avoided and it had been a fairly pleasant and civil evening.

"What are you going to do now Caroline? Are you going to stay? It appears Mystic Falls holds no attraction any longer."

"I'm not sure Klaus. I want to travel, experience things, see the world. I don't want to miss any of it."

"You've got eternity love, I'm sure you could fit it in. You should stay, I could show you all of things New Orleans has to offer."

"Do you remember telling me at your ball that you'd take me anywhere I wanted. Paris, Rome-"

"Tokyo." The pair laughed.

"Yes, I remember Caroline and I'd still like to take you. One day."

"I look forward to it. We might have to wait a while though, I don't think Rebekah would appreciate you stealing her niece away to show me the world."

"I think your quite right Love. I'm sorry you know if-"

"What are you apologising for? Like you said, we've got an eternity. Freya's only going to grow up once and I won't be responsible for taking that experience away from you. She's your main priority and a girl needs her father."

Klaus reached out and held Caroline's hand. Unlike other times she did not snatch it from his grip, this time she squeezed back. Wanting to show she accepted him, that she was here for him but not knowing how to express it with words. She had repeatedly told herself that she was in New Orleans for Stefan, to help him get better. She wasn't. It was part of it but not the main reason. It was Klaus. Ever since Tyler had left the blonde vampire had been repeating the conversation in her mind. Tyler wanted revenge more than he loved her. Klaus had given Tyler his freedom for Caroline, he stopped his revenge for Caroline. Could she really walk away from someone like that?

"So you're finally agreeing Miss Forbes. I've finally persuaded you?"

"I think so. What girl can refuse a trip round the world?"

Klaus laughed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, brushing his fingers against her ear as he did so. He let go of the curl and let his hand slip down to her cheek which he cupped and ran his thumb across her jaw line. Caroline leant into his touch closing her eyes as she took in the feelings he was creating.

"This is dangerous." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I don't if I can bring myself to leave."

"Don't then."

"I have to. You need to focus on your family and I need to live my life a little, break the connection with Mystic falls."

"I don't know if I want to wait to show you the world Caroline."

"Maybe you won't have to. We could meet up, once a year and go somewhere. Rome, Paris, anywhere we want. Freya could come to, maybe even your sister and Stefan and Elijah. Then when the time is right we can finally give me that world tour you keep promising. Deal?"

"Deal."

Klaus then proceeded to capture Caroline in a sweet kiss. She returned his embrace, not wanting to break the connection she had so long tried to deny. They stayed like that for a few minutes, comfortable in each other's embrace before they finally surfaced for air. With their foreheads rested against each other they both regained their breaths.

"Stay with me tonight love?" Klaus asked, sounding more vulnerable to Caroline than he ever had before.

The baby vampire smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Here you go! A few people have expressed that they do not want Caroline in this story or that I should bring Hayley back. I thought this was a compromise. Hayley is going to stay dead but that's not to mean Klaus won't talk about her to his daughter. Please review!**


End file.
